1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an input device for use in a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ambidextrous mouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most computer systems, as for example general purpose computers such as portable computers and desktop computers, receive input from a user via an input device such as a mouse. As is generally well known, the mouse allows a user to move an input pointer (e.g., cursor) and to make selections with respect to a graphical user interface (GUI) on a display screen. The mouse typically includes a trackball or optical sensor (located at the bottom side of the mouse) for translating the motion of the users hand into signals that the computer system can use. For example, by positioning the mouse on a desktop and moving it thereon, the user can move an input pointer or cursor in similar directions within the GUI. The mouse also conventionally includes one or more buttons, which are located on the top side of the mouse. These one or more buttons, when selected, can initiate a GUI action such as menu or object selections. The one or more buttons are typically provided by on or more button caps that move relative to the housing (e.g., through an opening in the housing). Mice may also include a scroll wheel to give the user scrolling functionality. The scroll wheel saves time and steps, and allows a user to move through documents by physically rolling the wheel forward or backward-instead of clicking on the scroll bar displayed on the GUI. In the past, scrolling was implemented by selecting the scroll bar with the mouse, and moving the scroll bar on the GUI by moving the mouse up or down. Furthermore, many popular mice offer an asymmetric shape that fits the asymmetric shape of the hand. Unfortunately, an asymmetric mouse is handed, i.e., it can only be used by a right or left hand.
Although mice designs such as those described above work well, there are continuing efforts to improve their form, feel and functionality.